Que veux-tu ? Toi
by Elodie.SR
Summary: Se situe dans le final de la série mais personne n'a encore découvert pour la mort de Jin. Après la journée, Jay décide de rendre visite à Erin, avec un pack de bière à la main, il tient à la remercier une nouvelle fois pour lui avoir sauvé la vie.


Erin Lindsay venait de commander une pizza, ce soir serait une soirée typiquement normal, la journée avait mal démarré avec Charlie qui après avoir frappé Annie sa meilleure amie lui demanda comme service – qu'elle lui devait – les plans d'une bijouterie. Toute la journée Jay, son partenaire l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil, et quand ce dernier en infiltration avec Ruzek était tombé sur Charlie il avait su qu'Erin se plongeait dans les problèmes, mais heureusement Erin avait discuté avec Voight. Aujourd'hui elle avait failli perdre Jay, ce criminel qu'il poursuivait n'aurait pas hésité à le tuer même si Jay portait son gilet par balle, si elle n'avait pas était là, juste derrière le criminel…

On toqua à la porte, Erin se demanda qui pourrait venir lui rendre visite à 21h, certainement pas Kelly qui était à l'hôpital avec beaucoup d'autres pompiers après qu'ils se soient tous retrouvés bloqués dans un incendie, heureusement Boden avait rapidement demandé du secours à d'autres casernes, tous étaient sortis des décombres après toute une nuit de recherche. Elle avait été mise au courant par Antonio car sa sœur Gabrielle était aussi dans le bâtiment au moment de l'explosion. Erin avait rendu visite à Kelly hier, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas, n'ayant pas la tête à le réconforter pour la mort d'un de ses coéquipiers dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Erin regarda par le judas pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Jay attendant de l'autre côté de la porte, même si elle ne voulait voir personne, elle lui ouvrit la porte.

_ Hey, dit Erin en s'appuyant contre la porte entrouverte.

_ Hey – il leva sa main droite où il tenait un pack de bière – je crois qu'après aujourd'hui je t'en dois une…enfin c'est ma vie que je te dois donc tu peux toutes les boires si tu veux.

Les deux rirent, Erin se décala afin de le laisser entrer dans son appartement, il passa à côté d'elle, frôlant son épaule, lui provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps. Jay posa son manteau sur le porte manteau et alla s'assoir sur le canapé, la télévision était allumé sur la chaînes des sports, ce soir était diffusé un match de baseball de leur équipe favorite.

_ J'ai commandé une pizza mais avec toi ici je devrai certainement en commandé une deuxième ?

_ Non pas la peine, j'ai déjà mangé, je me suis acheté un sandwich sur le chemin à ton appartement, j'avais vraiment faim après cette journée !

_ D'accord, tiens – Erin lui tendit une bière et se laissa tomber à ses côtés – tu es partit avec Antonio tout à l'heure il va bien ?

_ Cette semaine est vraiment merdique pour lui, sa sœur est à l'hôpital mais elle devrait se remettre de ses blessures rapidement, aussi avant de venir chez toi il m'a appelé…sa femme est partit, murmura-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça partit ?

_ Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reprenne le travail après tout ce qui est arrivé à leur famille, mais tu connais Antonio, ce métier il en a besoin, donc en rentrant chez eux il a trouvé une lettre sur la table qui disait qu'elle avait quitté Chicago avec les enfants pour quelques semaines.

_ Tu as été le voir ?

_ Non il a refusé que je vienne, préférant être seul.

_ C'est triste mais en même temps je comprends Laura, Diego a été enlevé puis retrouvé et Antonio qui se fait tirer dessus et passe à côté de la mort, j'aurai aussi voulu partir pendant quelques temps à sa place.

Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée on toqua à la porte, cela ne pouvait être que le livreur de pizza, enfin il arrivait, elle avait tellement faim, et là maintenant elle avait besoin de manger pour se changer les idées et s'empêcher de faire une bêtise…comme sauter sur la bouche de Jay, il sentait tellement bon, elle adorait son eau de Cologne, et sa barbe de quelques jours lui donnait un air si sexy, et ses yeux bruns, elle pouvait se noyer rien qu'en les regardant.

« _Pense à Kelly bon dieu Erin ! Tu sais qu'il ne peut rien y avoir entre toi et Jay, Voight le tuerait, allez reprends toi et évite de lui sauter dessus ! » _Pensa Erin en revenant dans le salon avec la pizza, elle savait que Jay finirait par prendre une part ou deux, question nourriture il n'était jamais rassasié.

Deux heures plus tard, l'ambiance était devenue plus tendu après la fin du match, chacun se trouvait à une extrémité du canapé, mais Erin pouvait sentir depuis quelques minutes le regard de Jay sur elle, elle avait l'impression de bruler sous l'intensité de son regard. Normalement elle lui demanderait de partir pour que les deux soient en forme le lendemain mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche, au contraire, sa bouche mourrait d'envie de se coller à celle de Jay.

_ Comment va Kelly ?

Erin tourna sa tête brusquement vers Jay, surprise de sa question, il parlait de Kelly, l'homme qu'il détestait pour être avec elle.

_ Bien, il récupère, mais il a perdu un coéquipier donc psychologiquement il ne va pas bien.

_ Ouais, nous avons connu la même chose avec Jules, Antonio pense souvent à elle, faire équipe avec Voight ne lui plait pas vraiment même s'ils sont en bons termes.

_ Antonio est le bon flic et Hank le mauvais, eux deux c'est le Ying et le Yang.

_ Es-tu rassurée ?

_ Concernant quoi ?

_ L'arrestation de Charlie…il ne va rester qu'un an en prison mais…

_ Je vais bien, je sais que Voight l'obligera à quitter la ville après sa libération si jamais il s'approche de moi une nouvelle fois.

Temps de silence.

_ Je pense que je vais y aller, il est 23h, demain nous serons fatigué, dit Jay en se levant du canapé, au moment où il allait mettre sa veste, Erin l'arrêta.

_ Tu pourrais rester…

Erin se tenait devant le canapé, debout face à Jay qui lui se trouvait à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, ils se regardaient, les deux avec désirs et envies, aussi rapidement qu'il avait enfilé son manteau, Jay le retira. Il s'approcha d'Erin, une fois face à elle, leurs corps presque collés, il baissa la tête pour l'admirer comme il le faisait chaque jour, il continuait toujours d'espérer pour eux même avec Severide dans le tableau.

_ Que veux-tu Erin ? murmura Jay, son visage près du sien, ses mains sur sa fine taille.

_ Toi…

Il ne fallut pas plus de mots pour que Jay écrase ses lèvres contre celle d'Erin, elles étaient douces comme il l'avait toujours imaginé et pulpeuses aussi. Les mains d'Erin se trouvaient dans la chevelure de Jay, sa poitrine écrasé contre le torse musclé de Jay qui doucement glissait ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, lentement il l'attrapa par les fesses et la porta, les jambes d'Erin entourèrent sa taille. Le couple se dirigea dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Jay désirait tellement sentir le corps nu de la femme contre lui, il avait toujours imaginé sa peau aussi douce que de la soie. Très rapidement ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, les vêtements s'empilaient sur le sol de la chambre. Jay, entre les jambes d'Erin embrassa son cou, mordit son point d'impulsion et lécha, avant de descendre ses baisers à la poitrine de la jeune femme, il retira le reste des sous-vêtements qu'elle portait mais aussi son boxer.

Il la voulait tellement, elle le voulait tellement, leurs baisers dévoraient le corps de l'autre, leurs caresses si douces étaient brulante au contact de l'autre, les gémissements si bon à entendre.

La nuit allait être longue pour Jay et Erin, aucun des deux ne pensait aux conséquences de leur nuit, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne regretteront pas cette nuit dans les bras de l'autre, Voight pourrait dire ce qu'il voulait, cela ne changerait rien à ce que Jay et Erin pouvait ressentir.

Ce n'était pas juste de l'attirance ou une attraction sexuelle, les sentiments étaient là.

Pendant que leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un, ni Jay ni Erin n'entendirent la sonnerie du portable de cette dernière, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, l'identité de l'appelant s'indiqua : Kelly Severide.

Il y aurait des conséquences comme un cœur brisé…


End file.
